No for an Answer
by white pedal
Summary: Usagi gets a call from someone. Only to find someone trying to run his life..again.


_I thought I put in more information about Usagi's mother. If you read my story "Before you Know it" Usagi's mother was cruel to Haruhiko and Akihiko. A pre canon I created since there was no other details other than the fact that Akihiko's mother calls him and that he and his brother have different mothers._

_Enjoy_

"It's been a while Akihiko," She says in a somewhat smug tone of voice with an unpleasant smirk.

Usagi was in a ballroom in central Japan where the people of high class would come together and chat.

He didn't know why he even came here. He got a call from someone he didn't know on the phone to tell him to come here, despite that he was not into social gatherings he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on.

When he arrived, he was in horror when he saw _she _was here.

The woman was in her mid fifties, but due to extreme plastic surgery and beauty treatments she looked like she was in her thirties. She had a slim figure and wore a lime green shoulderless dress, her skin was light toned. Her hair was long, wavy and silver that was tied up in a high pony tail that was tied with a black diamond bow.

What made Usagi uneasy around the woman was that her blue eyes had a darkness in them that made the thirty year old man freeze on the spot.

"What's the matter? Are you just surprised to see me after twenty years of being separated?"

Usagi clenched his fist. He was no longer afraid of the woman, now he was staring at her with a deadly glare.

How dare she show herself to him and to even speak to him like nothing happened?

"And I prefer for us to not talk to each other for another twenty years. By then you'll probably drop dead." Usagi said coldly.

The woman takes a sip of her wine.

Usagi stood straight up at the woman. He was not going to let her get away with any plot she would use him for. He already went through that.

"Because unlike the people in this room, I know that you are a heartless bitch who doesn't care about who she hurts so long as you get what you want."

The woman looked at the man with a glare in her eyes and was still smirking.

"You forget that I'm the heartless bitch who gave birth to you, so how about you show me some respect."

The woman was none other than Victoria Kirkland, Also known as Usagi's biological mother.

Though Usagi refuses to call her his mother. During his childhood his mother would give him the cold shoulder, though she did it more to Haruhiko considering he's "a bastard child" Usagi still suffered to.

When he was ten he was traumatized when he caught his mother having intercourse with another man in his room. His father caught them in the act as well and there was a huge fight, his father immediately filed for a divorce after a decade of marriage.

She did not even try to fight for full or partial custody of her son.

"You may have been the one who brought me into this world, but you were never a mother to me." Usagi growled. "Why did you want me to come here?"

Victoria took a sip of her red wine and looks at Usagi.

"So how is your father these days?" She asked casually.

Usagi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. That's what this was about? What his father was doing?

After the divorce Victoria would call Usagi and asked him only about what Fuyuhiko was up to. She wanted to gather dirt on him so she can destroy his reputation to get back at him for divorcing her, not once did she call to see how Usagi was doing with life, school or anything a mother is supposed to ask her child.

Two years later when Usagi was twelve she was fed up that her son didn't say anything negative about his father and just hung up on him. That was the last time he spoke to her and he didn't have contact with her since.

Usagi looks at his mother with irritation.

"You called me here to this goddamn party as another attempt to try to ruin my father? Sorry but I don't have much of a relationship with him anymore so I don't have the information you so desperately want."

Victoria looks at Usagi with a bit of surprise. She remembered her son as a quiet boy who didn't say anything, but hearing her child's blunt statement like this was shocking.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how he was."

Usagi bend down to his mothers eye level with a serious look.

"You and I both know that when you want to talk, you want something. And don't even lie to me because even though I haven't spoken to you in over two decades I know you better than that. Now tell me why you called me here or I'm going home."

Victoria became irritated with her sons demands. A waiter passed by and she placed her empty glass on the platter.

"What I want from you Akihiko...Is that I want you to come back to England with me. There is a family that has a lot more money than I do and lately I'm becoming less popular around England. They have a daughter that is willing to go for someone older.."

Usagi's brain had just registered the excruciating truth when his mother said the words England, family, money, girl.

His mother wants him to marry a girl from a rich family to keep the money in his mothers family.

Usagi had just had enough of this.

Usagi turned around to leave for the front doors. His mother saw this and panicked a bit.

"Akihiko! Stop!" She started to go after him through the doors.

Usagi was walking angrily in the halls trying to find the exit. He had never been so angry in his life, his mother was actually atrocious enough to ask him to do something so selfish. All his life his mother made everything about her. Her wants, her needs, everything was about Victoria Kirkland.

What him angry the most was that she dared told him to marry someone he didn't love. He would never go through with that, especially when he already has true love.

"_Misaki," _Usagi said in his head. The image of Misaki came into his head. Misaki was smiling that adorable smile that made Usagi's heart skip a beat, those beautiful kind green eyes that made him melt. He needed his Misaki.

"_Hang on! I'm coming home to you!"_

"Akihiko!" screeched his mother as she chased after him. She caught up grabbed his arm.

"Stop this right now!"

Usagi pulled his arm away from her then.

CRACK!

Usagi struck his mother on the cheek. She was holding her face and was starring at her son with wide eyes as he had a angry face that was honestly terrifying to its wrath.

"Don't touch me." Usagi said with anger in his voice.

His mother was furious.

"How dare you hit me! I'm your mother!"

"Why? Just because you gave birth to me that means you get to treat me like a animal even though I'm capable on having my own thoughts, opinions and choices!?"

"Because you are my son!" Victoria spat out " You are supposed to be there for me and make sacrifices for me!"

Usagi's face had darkened.

"You just don't get it do you?"

Victoria was confused.

"When I was growing I witnessed what a loveless marriage was like when you and father were together. You made everything, even right now all about you, all you did was lie, cheat on my father and constantly verbally abuse Haruhiko."

Usagi couldn't believe he was actually defending his half brother. Regardless of their toxic relationship however, he knew what his mother did to him was wrong and even he didn't deserve to have been treated like that.

"You always expected everyone to do what you wanted, even when those things made them unhappy. You never said thank you or anything, you just carried on like the selfish prideful woman that you are."

"I'm only doing what's best for you and the family!" Victoria exclaimed "How can you be so selfish as to not do the one thing I'm asking you to do?"

Usagi was getting tired of his mothers arrogance. He was used to that kind of behavior from but now he has had enough, he knew she will never change and will always be prideful and selfish.

But he is going to make it crystal clear to her that she has no business running his life.

"Mother, you always used people to get the things you wanted. You were never satisfied with anything you got and you never gave love to father, me, Haruhiko or anyone else, I learned a long time ago after you and father divorced that in order to find true happiness that not even money can buy is to truly love someone and be grateful for what you have in life."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria demanded.

"What I am saying is that life is too short to be miserable and greedy, in this case I'm talking about you, and all your life you bounced around with different men and never bothered to think about anyone's feelings."

Usagi looks at his mother straight in the eye, making sure he gets his point across to her.

"You need to be able to truly love to be happy with your life. To make a full commitment to the person that you love and be willing to do what ever to make them happy. That's not you mother, never has never will be, all you wanted was sex with a different man everyday while you keep taking money from my father's wallet and treat everyone like they are nothing."

"What does this have anything to do with the marriage to the patriots daughter?" Victoria still didn't understand.

"Marrying someone for the wrong reasons will only lead to a lifetime of misery and unhappiness, I don't know her nor do I love her. An unhappy marriage will also lead to a broken dysfunctional family...I never want to go through that ever again. My father married you to keep the money in the family and he ended up in a miserable marriage."

Victoria froze after hearing her son say all those things.

Usagi delivered his final blow to his mother's ego.

"You must make sacrifices and give up your selfish needs for people in order to have their love in return. That's why I won't do it, because it's the wrong thing to do. "

Usagi reached into his suit and takes out a check book he carries with him. He takes out a pen and writes in it. He gives her the check that said forty thousand dollars on it.

"Now that you have enough money to survive, you can tell those people the wedding is off." Usagi crosses his arms "And I hope you didn't buy two tickets for yourself and I, because you are going back to England on that plane alone. And I don't want you to contact me ever again."

Usagi turns around to walk to the exit.

Victoria had never been so humiliated in her life. She clenched her fist and if the check in her hand could talk , it would be screaming in agony.

"Where are you going Akihiko!?" she calls out "Are you just going to abandon me like this!?"

Usagi turns around.

"I going back home to where the love of my life is. He's probably worried sick now because you dragged me away from him. And as far as I'm concerned, you're on your own.

As Usagi walked away, he was smirking at the look of horror on his mothers face when he said "he" mixed with "love of my life".

* * *

Usagi walked in. The living room was dark and the curtains were open, only letting in the light from the moon and stars.

Usagi loosened his tie, he was very tired from today's drama.

He stopped as he saw Misaki sleeping on the couch. He had never seen Misaki so adorable in his life, he just looked so cute when he was asleep.

Usagi went and got a blanket to put over the youth. Usagi started to get undressed in the middle of the living room until he was completely naked, he climbed onto the couch and held Misaki's sleeping body close to him.

He had never been thankful in his life to be with his Misaki. When his mother tried to make him marry someone else and leave Misaki he was furious, Victoria had destroyed Usagi emotionally in his childhood. She was the reason he shut his heart and himself from the rest of the world, always lying to him and bringing different men into their mansion for sex. He will never forgive her for the heartbreaking childhood she gave him and for everything she put him through.

When he met Misaki he was saved and for the first time he is actually able to love someone without the fear of getting hurt. He now knows what it's like to be in a loving family because of his lover, Misaki is everything Victoria wasn't.

Misaki is ten times, no a million times better than his mother ever will be.

No matter how many times someone tell him it's wrong or that he isn't good enough for him, he will always choose Misaki.

Usagi held the boy close to him. His heart racing in relief and joy.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi whispered and then drifted to sleep.

Not even thinking how mad, embarrassed and flustered Misaki will be when he wakes up next to Usagi naked in the morning.

_Fin_


End file.
